


【立克】Childcare

by Yu_wz



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_wz/pseuds/Yu_wz
Relationships: 立克
Kudos: 6





	【立克】Childcare

时间一天一天过去，赵立安终于学会高阶魔法，小孩也变得稍微长大了一些，Jack辞去了长老的职务后就每日待在家里陪赵立安练魔法，赵立安心地善良，总是会去教一些年纪尚小但却被遗弃的血族魔法，Jack也就随他去了。

现在的赵立安都不需要他怎么担心，Jack倒是乐得清闲。

只是风平浪静的日子过够了，总是会有人看不惯这种平静，非要去打破它。

赵立安教孩子们魔法的地方是唐毅之前用魔法建的小屋，唐毅一般都在那儿，前几年唐毅和另一个血族成了亲，到小屋去的次数就少了。

那么久也没有出过一次事，所以当唐毅抱着浑身发烫的赵立安来到正烹煮着晚上要给赵立安做的料理的Jack面前时，Jack自己都愣了一下。

“怎么回事？”

Jack抱过赵立安，接着他快速地低下头看了一眼怀里的人，脸颊微红，虽然看起来很虚弱但还是在落到Jack怀里的那一秒就紧紧地抓住了Jack的衣服，眼睛紧闭着，睫毛微微颤抖，看得出来他的不安。Jack皱了皱眉，问道。

“果汁被人放了什么东西。”

唐毅摸出水晶球，把赵立安变得不对劲的前后给Jack看了一遍。Jack只稍稍掠过一眼就知道是谁干的了，表情立刻就冷了下来。

“我不管用什么方式，”Jack往卧室的方向走去，走到门口后又停了下来，“把他处理掉。”

唐毅敛了敛眸，看了看死死拽着Jack衣服的赵立安，只淡淡地“嗯”了一声就走出了Jack的城堡。

把赵立安轻轻地放在床上，Jack正犹豫着要不要给赵立安去弄点蜂蜜水之类的，赵立安就睁开了眼睛。

“Jack……”

小孩软糯的声音忽然响起，他扯了扯Jack的衣角，声音沙哑：“我难受。”

Jack深呼吸了几次后握住了赵立安的手：“乖，我在。我去给你弄点喝的缓一缓。”

赵立安摇了摇头，扯着Jack衣角的手扯得更紧了。

“Jack，难受……要抱抱。”

赵立安的声音沙哑得可怕，Jack稍微把他扶起来些，赵立安就靠在Jack的胸口处，双手环着他的腰，把整个人都埋进了Jack的怀里。

“你这样抱着我，我要怎么去弄蜂蜜水啊？”Jack有些无奈又宠溺地把小孩往怀里搂了搂，身上的温度烫得吓人。

“不要蜂蜜水，”赵立安顿了顿，又补了一句，“想要你。”

Jack叹了口气。

“乖，我去弄蜂蜜水，喝了就睡一觉好好休息。”

“呜、不要……你不许走。”

赵立安把他抱得更紧，埋在Jack的怀里摇了摇头。

Jack一下一下地拍着赵立安的背：“我不走。”

眼下赵立安身上的温度还烫得吓人，Jack只能先哄着赵立安睡觉，接着再去准备可以让赵立安没那么难受的药物和水。但平日里很乖的赵立安这会儿怎么都不肯睡下，手还不安分地往Jack身下蹭。

“嘶……乖，别闹。”

Jack倒抽一口冷气，他抓住赵立安不停作弄的小手，低声道。赵立安抬起头来，眼眶红红的：“我成年了！”

“你为什么不碰我……？”

带有哭腔的声音让Jack一下子慌了神，眼见小孩的眼泪就要下来了，赶紧抬手将它擦去。

“我怕你没准备好，”Jack一边给他擦眼泪一边说着，“你不愿意怎么办。”

欲望谁都有，Jack承认好几个夜晚，赵立安在他怀里不安分地动着的时候，他都并非没有任何反应。偏偏小孩睡觉时还会无意识地发出几声嘤咛，弄得Jack心痒痒的。

“我……我现在准备好了！”

赵立安象是怕Jack不信似的，小手松开了紧抓着的Jack的衣服，低下头去解开自己胸前的纽扣。

Jack按住赵立安的手，一手扣住赵立安的后脑勺就吻了上去。小孩被突如其来的吻吓到，手上的动作也停止了，抵在Jack的胸前承受着Jack的吻。

Jack和他接吻的时候总是会收起自己长长的獠牙，舌头会细细地舔过自己的牙床，勾住赵立安的小舌纠缠着。Jack稍微支起身子把人压在床上亲，赵立安就伸长手臂环住那人的脖颈。

“嗯、唔……”

直到把人亲到差点喘不过气来，Jack才把赵立安放开。他微微喘息着，身下已经有了反应的物什就那样抵在赵立安的双腿之间磨蹭着，赵立安可以感受到那处的炽热。

“你不后悔？”

Jack伸手把赵立安的裤子扯下，赵立安顿时有些羞耻地用手臂遮挡住自己的视线，咬咬下唇摇了摇头。

“只要是Jack……我没关系的。”

小孩的声音软糯糯的，但听得出很是坚定。Jack磨了磨牙，一把拉下了赵立安的内裤，稚嫩的性器就暴露在了眼前，半硬的性器就趴在双腿之间。

几乎是没有任何一丝的犹豫，Jack张开嘴，将身下人的性器含进了嘴里。

“呜啊……！Jack！”

未经人事的小孩哪里受得了这种刺激，性器被温暖湿润的口腔包裹住的那一秒就惊叫出声。微微支起身子，抬眼一看却发现那人趴在自己的双腿之间，有节奏地吞吐着。

“乖，好好享受就好。”

赵立安不安分地扭动着自己的腰，手指插进Jack的发间，呻吟声也随着扭动的动作从嘴角泄出，在房间里回荡着。

“嗯、哈啊……”

小处男很快就在Jack的嘴里交代了初精，Jack喉咙一动，将赵立安的精液全都吞了下去，接着掐着赵立安的下巴和他交换了一个充满腥味的吻。

Jack把赵立安的双腿分开，手一边往赵立安的后穴探去，嘴上一边哄着：“乖，放松点，我不会弄疼你。”

赵立安紧张地咬了咬下唇，点点头，任由Jack的手指在后穴处挤压了几下，接着滑了进去。后穴被异物进入的感觉并不好受，赵立安稍稍挣扎了一下，Jack细密的吻就落在了赵立安的身上。

他温柔地在赵立安的身上留下痕迹，感受到赵立安因为他的吻而稍稍放松了些，顺势就滑进第二根手指。

手指在内壁搅动着，后穴深处的瘙痒越发明显，赵立安用腿蹭了蹭Jack的腰，小声求着：“可以了……Jack、进来……”

Jack将手指抽出，带出些许的淫液，他顺手抹在自己的性器上，坏心眼地在穴口磨蹭着。

“宝宝，想要就求我。”

“呜……”赵立安的眼睛里充满了水汽，“Jack……我想要……”

“Jack？”

“哥哥……”

听见了满意的称呼，Jack这才扶着自己的性器慢慢地进入了那个从未有人触碰过的地方，他的性器太大，才进了一半赵立安就忍不住皱紧了眉头。

“唔……太大了……”

Jack俯下身去吻他，赵立安被分散了注意力，这才稍微放松一些。Jack趁机顶了进去，赵立安发出了一声惊叫，射过一轮的性器又挺立了起来。

“Jack……Jack……慢点……”

Jack快速地抽插着，深入浅出的动作让赵立安有些受不住，呻吟随着动作被撞得支离破碎，赵立安只能抓紧了身下的床单。

“嗯、唔……”

Jack俯下身与他十指相扣，赵立安侧过头和他接吻，把自己的呻吟声都封在了喉咙里。

Jack抽插的速度越来越快，每一次都能进入到更深的地方，龟头划过赵立安体内的那一点，惹得赵立安的喘息都变得更加急促起来。一时间房间里尽是呻吟和喘息的声音，床也被激烈的性爱撞得发出不满的声音。

“Jack……呜、我快到了……”

Jack闻言便加快了抽插的速度，几十下的抽插后便泄在了赵立安的体内，烫得赵立安身体一抖，也跟着泄了出来。

高潮后的赵立安乖巧地窝在Jack的怀里，Jack吻了吻他的唇，感觉到赵立安身上的燥热稍微褪下去了一些。

“难受吗？”

赵立安摇了摇头：“嗯……不难受。”

Jack勾了勾嘴角，恶意地往赵立安的身体里顶了顶：“我难受。”

“嗯？不行……Jack……”

可是这时候的抵抗哪还有用呢？毕竟夜还长着。

FIN.


End file.
